The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan
The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan is a fanfiction series that anyone can edit. It's about Sally, the character who appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short, "The Zappys!", receiving her own Fairy Godparent named Stan and going on great adventures. This fanfic is also a spin-off of The All New Fairly OddParents!, including having a few sub-plot episodes. Main Characters * Sally Amber * Stan Major Characters * Harry Amber * Mary Amber * Rebecca Amber * Stuart Amber * Winston * Bryan Parker * Lizzy Schmidt * Connie Schmidt * Xavier Tennyson * Dappy Foxworth * Jenny Foxworth * Ivette Ubetcha * Jorgen Von Strangle *Gravito *Aero *Dante Turner *Richard Jewls *Ash Harrison Minor Characters * Timmy Turner * Timantha Turner * Ivan Prestonovich * Chloe Carmichael * Cosmo, Wanda and Poof * Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny * Cameron Toomes * Fionna Toomes * Andrew Tennyson * Kristen Tennyson * Wendell Bender * Benjamin Woolworth * Erika Harrison Villains * Alyssa * Zack Harrison * Tobias * Dr. Hyde * Nats * Dark Cyclone * More on the way! List of Episodes Season 1 5. TBA TBA 6. Anti-Stan TBA 7. TBA TBA 8. TBA TBA 9. TBA TBA 10. TBA TBA 11. TBA TBA 12. The Day Jorgen Stops Being a Godparent Tired of seeing Winston being abused by Jorgen, Sally decides to call the fairy council and tries to tell them about Jorgen's abuse of Winston. 13. TBA TBA 14. TBA TBA 15. TBA TBA 16. Playing Fire With Fire After being defeated by Sally again, Alyssa decides to team up with Nats to even the playing field. 17. The Substitute Teacher Diguising himself as substitute teacher of Spellementary School, Sally and Stan must stop Tobias from revealing the existence of other magical creatures and fairies to the government by taking pictures of the magical children as well as draining them of their magic. Meanwhile, Zack has kidnapped and imprisoned Mrs. Powers in his house in order date him as well as draining her powers and sending her to the government. So, it is up to Mary to save Mrs. Powers and foiled Zack's plan. 18. TBA TBA 19. TBA TBA 20. TBA TBA Season 2 21 and 22. The Family From Wonder World It has been 3 weeks since 2.D. Turbo Thunder's invasion of Dimmsdale and things are going great for Sally, Stan and Mary. But when another Meta-Human had recently moved from Wonder World to Earth to start a new life and find someone important, Sally, Mary, and Stan decide to investigate. 23. TBA TBA 24. TBA TBA 25. TBA TBA 26. Terrific Twelves Winston's birthday is coming up, and Sally and Stan decide to help him out and make his 12th birthday the best. 27. Sally and Mary the Ice Sorcereress When Alyssa is unable to babysit because she is sick, so Nats visits her and tells her a magical story about Sally Amber and her sister, Mary, as well as her godparent, Stan. Using Jorgen's stolen magical book that he used to tell the story about Timmy and his godparent, Cosmo and Wanda, Nats tells the story of the Ice Sorcerer, Stan and his 2 apprentice, Sally and Mary. 28. TBA TBA 29. TBA TBA 30. TBA TBA 31. TBA TBA 32. Dante the Lunch Man After Mary and Bryan accidentally unleashed the most devestating prank on the school lunch lady, which causes the school to be on fire, Benjamin has a hire a new lunch man named Dante Turner. Unknown to everyone, Dante Turner is actually a Daran Turner clone from the Planet of the Dad, and wanted to start a new life as teacher of Sally's school. 33. The Adventures of Sal and Anne TBA Note: This is a gender-swapped episode of "The Adventures of Sally Amber and Stan". 34. TBA TBA 35. Prisoner of Friendship TBA 36. 2nd Dimension Gravito TBA 37. Another Fairy Hunter? Sally must deal with her substitute teacher named Denzel Crocker who turns out to be another fairy hunter. Meanwhile, Zack discovers what happened to the stolen government lab robot. 38. Gravity Beast Amanda Killman has tricked Gravito into giving her his gravity powers while testing his mother's invention, the Body Switcher Helmet. Now sent with formidable gravity powers that he stole from Jonathan and stealing Stan's wand, Amanda has set sight into destroying Bunsen and his house, as well as getting rid of him forever. It's up to Sally and Mikey to get Stan's wand back and stop Amanda from destroying Bunsen's house. Note: This is a crossover between Bunsen is a Beast and The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan. 39. TBA TBA 40. TBA TBA 41. TBA TBA 42. TBA TBA 43. TBA TBA 44. TBA TBA 45. TBA TBA 46. TBA TBA Season 3 47. TBA TBA 48. TBA TBA 49. TBA TBA 50. TBA TBA 51. TBA TBA 52. TBA TBA 53. TBA TBA 54. TBA TBA 55. TBA TBA 56. TBA TBA 57. TBA TBA 58. TBA TBA 59. TBA TBA 60. TBA TBA 61. TBA TBA 62. TBA TBA 63. TBA TBA 64. TBA TBA 65. TBA TBA 66. TBA TBA Trivia * This fanfic series unites some of the cast members from both Powerpuff Girls cartoons: two from the original series (E.G. Daily and Tara Strong), and two from the 2016 reboot (Natalie Palamides and Kristen Li). E.G. Daily (the voice of Winston) and Natalie Palamides (the voice of Harry Amber) both voiced Buttercup, while Tara Strong (the voice of Timmy, Timantha and Poof) and Kristen Li (the voice of Mary Amber) both voiced Bubbles. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Televsion Show Category:Fan Fictions Category:Shows